Freckles
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The big day has finally arrived for the anxious couple. (Mostly Tony). (This could be an add on to my last 2 Iron Man fics, if you'd want to take a look)


**A lot of Pepperony lately. I'm almost completely out, but these have been my favourite's. This fic could work with my last few fics, if you want to read them together.**

* * *

Tony never thought he'd get a family, especially one that he loves so much. He knew that it had been difficult between him and Pepper for a while, but when the news came from her, he knew, that from that point onward, nothing else would matter in his life. Only her and the life they were now making together.

He had fretted and worried for the whole 9 months of the pregnancy, he drove Pepper wild, because she was for less concerned with and carried on her normal work for as long as humanly possible. Then Tony forced her to take off work for the last month and then she had argued but she had been grateful for the break.

Then 4 days before the due date Pepper went into labour. Tony freaked out, but thankfully, Pepper and Rhodey who was visiting them managed to talk him through and got Pepper to the hospital.

She was in labour for nearly 7 hours but eventually a cry came from a small being in the doctors arms. They checked the baby was all good and then passed her up to lay in Peppers arms. Tony practically collapsed on the bed next to her his eyes glued to the small bundle in her arms.

Tony's arm went around Pepper his other slowly and carefully coming up to cradle the tiny head. "She's so small." He whispers and Pepper leans her head against his shoulder, her eyes not leaving the baby in her arms. "She's amazing." She replies and the little eyes blink up and stares at the two of them.

"She looks so much like you." He mumbles kissing the top of Peppers head as his fingers slowly traced his baby daughter's features. "She's going to get that big old brain of yours and outshine use both." Pepper replies her eyes starting to droop in tiredness. The nurse comes and suggests moving the baby to the set up crib, so that Pepper could get some sleep.

Tony is terrified but ever so carefully, with Pepper watching on with a smile, lifts baby Stark from her arms and carries her over to the other side of the room where the small bassinet is set up and Tony places the baby inside. She doesn't make a noise just continues to blink at her surroundings. Pepper drifts off into sleep, as Tony stands there and watches his baby take in her world.

When she wakes a few hour later, the first thing she notices, is the sound of Tony speaking softly. "You're gorgeous. You look just like your mama. You even the share the same cute set of freckles. I fell in love with her because of those freckles." Tony spoke softly, Pepper blinked her eyes open gently and let herself smile at the site of Tony sat in the corner of the room, feeding the baby in his arms. He continued to speak, so she didn't make her status known yet.

"I remember exactly when it happened you know. She might think it was through that whole Justin Hammer thing and she probably realised she loved me, before my arc reactor incident. That's not true for me though." He mumbles softly, as the feeding finishes and he goes to burp her, standing up gently.

"She'd been working for me, for about a month, and I'd convinced her to come with me and some trip to the Bahamas, it was just an excuse to drink and sleep with models, but two days into the trip and saw her standing next to the pool and the sun was shining on her, she smiled and she was just perfect." Tony said and paused as he saw Pepper awake, watching him.

She smiled at him and waved her hand at him and after he waited for the baby to burp up. He walked the two of them over to her. "We could have done this years ago." She said and Tony dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment but then they lifted back up and rested on the baby. "We got there." He said and Pepper lifted her hand to his cheek and the pair gently leaned closer and shared a soft emotion filled kiss. The baby between them squirmed, clearly unhappy about the lack of attention she was receiving.

"A need for attention. She's definitely a Stark." Pepper comments with a chuckle and Tony laughs with her as they share another kiss, before lavishing their attention on their still unnamed baby in her arms. The little girl, who shared her mother's hair, ears, nose, mouth and even freckles, but had her father's ever curious eyes and they thought she was perfect.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Comments much appreciated.**

 **This is a totally unedited piece so let's be nice, I'm still looking for a beta.**


End file.
